In the fields of computer and network security, two-factor authentication is known to be a significant improvement over single-factor authentication. However, successfully implementing two-factor authentication in a consumer context has remained elusive due to the logistics of execution. For example, techniques that rely on generation of tokens can be very secure but often cause headaches for users.
Because users can face hurdles when attempting to take advantage of two-factor authentication, there remains room for improvement.